Link
is the main character and protagonist of Kamen Rider Link. History The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time As written in Hyrule Historia, the Link in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask is chronologically the fourth Link in the Unified Timeline and the first Link in the Child Timeline. Link is born during the Hyrulean Civil War and is left in Kokiri Forest by his dying mother in an attempt to spare him from the widespread violence. From then on, Link is fostered by the Great Deku Tree, who raises the Hylian child as a Kokiri so that he will fit in with his peers. However, as Link does not possess a fairy-like other Kokiri, he is always something of an outsider, especially in the eyes of Mido, the self-appointed "Boss of the Kokiri". When Link is a child (roughly age seven), the Gerudo King Ganondorf places a curse on the Great Deku Tree in retaliation for the guardian's refusal to hand over the Spiritual Stone of Forest. The Great Deku Tree sends the fairy known as Navi to Link, who serves as the boy's Fairy companion for the duration of the game. With Navi's guidance, Link acquires a sword and shield and defeats Queen Gohma, a parasitic monster placed inside the Great Deku Tree by Ganondorf. His health sapped by Ganondorf's curse, the Great Deku Tree bestows the Spiritual Stone upon Link before his death, bequeathing the boy to travel to Hyrule Castle and speak with Princess Zelda. Upon exiting the forest, Link's childhood friend Saria gives him the Fairy Ocarina, with which he can play the various songs he learns on his journeys. Upon reaching Princess Zelda inside Hyrule Castle, the princess tells Link about Ganondorf's malicious plans to take over Hyrule, and tasks Link with finding the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water. Link retrieves the two remaining Spiritual Stones, aiding the Goron and Zora peoples who guard them in the process and sets off for Hyrule Castle Town to place them in the Temple of Time. Just outside the town, he encounters Zelda and Impa as they flee from Ganondorf, who has seized Hyrule Castle. Zelda manages to toss Link the Ocarina of Time as she flees, which he uses in conjunction with the three Spiritual Stones and "Song of Time" to open the Door of Time, revealing the Master Sword, which he pulls from the Pedestal of Time. Upon doing so, however, Link is sealed inside the Sacred Realm for seven years, as in his current form he is not judged capable of saving Hyrule as the Hero of Time. Link awakens seven years later as a teenager (roughly age fourteen), in the safety of the Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm. During these seven years, Ganondorf has gained the Triforce of Power and conquered Hyrule. Rauru, the Sage of Light, informs Link of the conquest of Hyrule and instructs him to find the other five sages. Link traverses five temples in order to rescue the sages and awaken the power within them. They are Saria, the Sage of Forest; Darunia, the Sage of Fire; Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water; Impa, the Sage of Shadow; and Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. With these five sages awakened, Princess Zelda reveals herself to Link as the seventh sage, only to be captured by Ganondorf. Aided by the power of the remaining sages, Link is able to enter Ganon's Castle and navigate its depths. He defeats both the King of Evil's Gerudo form and his monstrous Ganon transformation, freeing Hyrule and Princess Zelda. The princess then sends Link to the Child Timeline to regain his lost seven years. Kamen Rider Link Personality Being dexterous, Link can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. This has proven invaluable in many situations, with both foes and allies alike showing surprise at his ingenuity. Link deeply values his ties with loved ones. His care towards allies has been noted several times and is considered by some to be one of his greatest strengths. Link is also to be shown as lazy, dozing off during battle. Powers and Abilities Forms . Appearances: Link Episodes 1-3 - Default= Kamen Rider Link Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 18.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. Link transforms into Kamen Rider Link by playing a tune with the Ocarina, sending soundwaves to the Driver, allowing him to transform. Link uses the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield as his personal weapons. This form uses one finisher: * '|勇気キック|Yuuki Kikku}}: By channeling the power of the Triforce, Link can use the Courage Kick, a powerful kick that is very effective against most enemies. Appearances: Link Episodes 1-3 }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 34.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 59.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': ∞ (is able to fly) *'Maximum Running Speed': 2000 m. per 1.7 sec. By channeling the power of the Triforce of Power, Link transforms into , being his upgraded form. Appearances: Link Episodes 1, 3 - Wisdom Link= '''Kamen Rider Wisdom Link' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': By channeling the power of the Triforce of Wisdom, Link transforms into , being his second upgraded form. Appearances: Link Episodes TBA - Brave Link= '''Kamen Rider Brave Link' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': By channeling the power of the Triforce of Courage, Link transforms into , being his third upgraded form. Appearances: ''Link Episodes TBA }} }} Equipment *Link Driver - Transformation device *Ocarina - Transformation trinket **Triforce Ocarina - Transformation trinket used to transform into Powered Link *Wallet - A leather wallet used to store Rupees Behind the Scenes Portrayal Link is voiced by |奥野壮|Okuno So}}. As Kamen Rider Link, his is |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}}. Category:Kamen Rider Link Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Link Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders